The present invention relates to an indexing assembly for use in imaging of a joint in the human body. In the one embodiment, the present invention is an indexing assembly for use in moving a shoulder or hip joint through its range of motion during imaging of the joint in a magnetic resonance imaging ("MRI") apparatus.
Static imaging of a joint, that is imaging of the joint in only one orientation, may not disclose joint abnormalities or defects which are visible in kinematic imaging of the joint. Kinematic imaging of the joint takes a series of images of the joint at different orientations of the joint.
It would be desirable to have an indexing assembly for use in imaging in a primary MRI coil which provides the capability of accurate and repeatable kinematic indexing a joint such as a shoulder or hip joint. The indexing assembly should preferably be patient directed.